


Marriage License

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [28]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Based on a Tumblr Post, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Straight Ben Hanscom, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 28: WritingFandom: It (Steven King) (2017)Richie is pretty sure that every single guy has a list of all the girls (or people) he's slept with. And he's actually right about Ben Hanscom of all people, much to his and Ben's wife Beverly's surprise.Oneshot/drabble





	Marriage License

"So how many is it?"

Ben Hanscom looked up. Next to him, his wife Beverly rose an eyebrow. But Richie Tozier didn't quite stop here either, even though maybe he should've. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ben continued. 

"Dude." Richie snorted, planting his hands on his hips just then. "Do not pretend you’re not the kind of guy who keeps a list of all the girls he sleeps with."

"Oh, that." And then Ben smiled. 

"Ben--"

"I do have one. It’s called my marriage license."

He and Bev high fived. Nerds.


End file.
